1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding multi-view video data including a depth image.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as digital image processing and computer graphics technology have been developed, research has been actively conducted on three-dimensional (3D) video technology and multi-view video technology enabling a real world to be reproduced and users to realistically experience the reproduced real world. 3D televisions (TVs) using multi-view video are capable of providing users with realistic feelings by displaying contents obtained by reproducing a real world, and thus have drawn much attention as next-generation broadcasting technology. A 3D video encoding system has a function of supporting multi-view images, via which users may freely change viewpoints or so that the 3D video encoding system can be applied to various types of 3D reproducing apparatuses. However, since an amount of data of multi-view video is high, there is a need to develop an encoding method of efficiently reducing the amount of the data of the multi-view video.